Observations Of A Squint
by Starry Eyed Hopeful Dreamer
Summary: How I think the squints could find out if BB tried to hide a relationship. Ch 2 is Hodgins! Story better than the summary.
1. Zack

**So I came up with this idea about what if BB were in a relationship and each of the squints found out without meaning to. This first one is Zack. Enjoy!**

It was late and I was sitting at my temporary office as my real office was being painted. I didn't mind, it was right across from Dr. Brennan's office. I could see inside to her desk, which was where she normally sat and it was where she was sitting then working on her book. I had developed a mild infatuation with her and I thought it was normal seeing as how alike we are. Anyway Agent Booth came in and walked straight into her office paying me no mind. I had assumed he was there to convince her to pack up for the weekend and get something to eat with him. Ever since she had started working with him she had changed. She smiled more and got out more. It was remarkable even though my irrational side, well I suppose you could call it my jealous side, wished it was me who made her smile more, me who had changed her. Everything was normal. They were arguing again as Agent Booth helped her with her coat. Then the unthinkable happened. The one thing Angela had always swore it would. As she turned around to face him Agent Booth lent down and whispered something in her ear. She smiled a soft smile I had never seen before. Then she lent up barely on her tiptoes and kissed him. As my jaw dropped in surprise they broke apart. They smiled and then Agent Booth slung his arm around her and they walked off. Neither one noticed me. Shortly later I packed up my things and leave. I only really wanted to know two things. How long had they been together and how did they plan to tell Angela without several objects breaking from the pitch of her squeal? I picked up my phone to see if Naomi form Paleontology would be available to pick me up and maybe go out again. After all, it was irrational for me to have had a crush on Dr. Brennan in the first place.

**So should I continue? I was thinking of doing one for the rest of the squints and Dr. Sweets as well. Should I? Review peeps!**


	2. Hodgins

**Here's Ch 2!! It's Hodgins up next. After that I'm thinking of Sweets or Cam. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and alerted! I didn't expect so much.**

Well if you're like me and have been in a relationship with Angela then you know all about how Dr. B and Booth are meant to be together. I'm one of the first to admit that when Angela goes on her rants I occasionally tune her out. I mean, come on! They are so stubborn I didn't think they'd ever get together. So I really wasn't expecting to find anything when I went to the park. It was the first beautiful Saturday we'd had in months and I had decided to go for a walk. I got near the playground and saw Dr. B, Booth and Parker.

I didn't think much of it, because when Booth had Parker they often dragged her out. It looked like they were having a picnic. Parker finished his sandwich and ran over to the slides. I was about to walk over and say "hi" when Booth pulled Dr. B closer to him. They were then sitting in a very un-partner like position. I hung back sure she'd move or hit him. Now get this. You know how Dr. B is right? I don't mean anything bad about her but she's just set in her ways. Instead of hitting him or moving she just smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest. Dr. B! Snuggling! When she and Booth were going at it like cats and dogs yesterday! Oh but that's not all. I was curious so I stuck around. Dr. B looked at her watch and said something to Booth. He started packing up while Dr. B called for Parker. Parker ran over to her and she picked him up. Dr. B! The woman who always says she doesn't want children is holding Booth's kid like she does it every day. Heck, after what I saw today maybe she does. Then Booth picked up the basket and kissed Dr. B. I didn't think the man had wanted to die in front of his son. But Dr. B just looked at him and kissed him again while Parker covered his eyes and dried "ewww!" They laughed and Parker jumped down. Then they walked out of the park. I hope Dr. B's told Angela otherwise it's not going to be pretty. I, however don't have a death wish. I'm more scared of them than I am of Angela so I'm not saying anything. So when I finish with my walk I head to the store to buy some ear plugs. I really don't want to go deaf.

So whatcha think? It'll be awhile before I update I'm going to get Twilight on DVD, the new Pokémon game and the 5th Max Ride Book. Let me know if I got Hodgins right.


End file.
